


3 a.m.

by blossattic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Sensations, light nsfw, mentions of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/pseuds/blossattic
Summary: One night. One rainy night, there are not words to be spoken when actions are louder.Not all the showers are from rain, not all the warmth comes from a fire.It’s the two of them and the rain.





	3 a.m.

The pitter patter of the rain against the windows was the only steady sound heard in that cool room. The lamp post outside was the only source of light as the rain had took the power off in the entire block.

The cold light streamed through the window and casted a wavering line of light onto the blond man resting there, inmobile and studying the rivulets of water writing on the fogged window. Her hand creased the sheet covering her body.

Prompto took in the ethereal glow that made her skin shine like a water nymph on the very bed. The toussled and humid hair an ocean of its own over the pillow. So naturally sensual drapped with a pale sheet inside that dark room.

With no camera around to capture the moment, he stared as long as he could to turn the picture into a mental snapshot. The shutter was a blink. The flash was her tender smile, the one that pulled a similar one from his lips.

He took a seat on the border of the bed, stilling there for some time and making him not pay attention to how the mattress shifted under her weight as she moved over the sea of fabric to sit, facing him.

A kiss on the nape of his neck sent goosebumps all over his skin. The action wretching a quiet gasp from his chapped lips and making him tense for a split second, before swallowing a lump and very slowly relaxing.  


Her fingers ran over his shoulder, gingerly running over the hard collarbones as she kissed him down his nape, paying attention to how his breathing shifted, how his hands trembled to push the sheet on him out of the way. 

She seeked his expression out of the corner of her eyes. Testing, ever so patient, how comfortable he was with her advances. Hesitant blues turned to her, slowly, then finally closing to signal her it was okay- More than okay.   


With a hum, she moved forward to embrace him. The moves making the sheet slip from her torso. Her bare breasts meeting his naked back. Lips met freckled shoulders, not too mindful of the violent shiver that coursed through him then.  


With one arm across his stomach, the other diagonally crossing his chest, Honey held him and Prompto sought her hands inmediately. Not to move them away but to grab onto them, finding her fingers to squeeze, to melt. Intertwine.   


Her lips went to all the right spots. Soft, but firm, making Prompto chew on his own lips, relaxing and tensing as she went over his exposed skin. Each kiss was a beacon ignited, ready to warm up the still chilly skin with their caress.

It wasn’t until she found him panting a little, body lax and a little warmer, that she stopped to press herself just a little more on him. A solid cuddle as her cheek went to rest with his, rubbing and then stilling.

They were a solid dark shape barely outlined by a rim of white glow. From one point of view, a silhouette hard to divide. Steady and quiet, paying attention to the strong beat of their hearts and the new found heat they shared.

Prompto turned his head a little and caught the brown orbs tenderly gazing at him. One larger hand went up to craddle her smooth cheek and he felt his chest swell with how easy she melted onto him, lips parting to receive his.

The angle was way too awkward for them to withhold the liplock too long. So with a smooth turn that flowed like a wave on the shore, he made them face one another. Groaning and sighing as they kissed just a little more.

Soon they found themselves parting. Lips swollen and shiny. Brown staring up at blue as the eath faces the skies. Their expression shifting until they laid there, forehead against forehead, ready to forget the pitter patter of the rain outside.

**Author's Note:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *  
> This was an exercise on Tumblr around the number 3. It was meant to be written in paragraphs of three sentences or enought to cover three lines of text. It's also the hour time where the story unfolds and was written. On Tumblr, while being on desktop, the ilussion is kept. 
> 
> To keep a memory fact about this one, the original one was eaten by a power energy cut. This is a round 2.
> 
> . . . . .  
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this abstract piece!  
> Feel free to leave a comment expressing your impressions, opinions or even a heart emoji to know if you liked it <3
> 
> Have an amazing day! :D
> 
> ~ Bloss ミ☆ & OBloss ❀


End file.
